


渴肤症

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: 都是编的只有亲嘴是真的/不懂医/ooc
Relationships: sinatraa | Jay Won/Viol2t | Park Min-Ki
Kudos: 4





	渴肤症

#  
朴珉纪是渴肤症患者。

用人话来讲，就是想被触碰，看到人就想冲上去蹭蹭摸摸，亲亲抱抱。当然他有认真想过是不是把青春期的性冲动混淆了，可朴珉纪后来发现自己不管对是男女老少，还是走在街上恰巧遇到的人都会有这种冲动。还真是个怪人。

受过社会系统化教育的人当然不会像疯子变态一样莫名其妙地冲上去，小时候还能赖在父母怀里，在成年之后就只能靠摸摸家里养的猫咪来宣泄这种奇怪的欲望。

#1  
猫咪已经离他远去，现在他周围是一群会为了最后一块披萨而吵翻天的憨憨队友。

朴珉纪躺在电竞椅上翻着白眼。在成为职业选手后回家的日子屈指可数，更别说现在来到了大洋彼岸的美国。

尽管他们都整天在训练室里打闹叠猫猫，每次比赛前会围成一团加油也算是有身体接触，可朴珉纪一天天看着这样鲜活的肉体在眼前走来走去，就像老鼠掉进米缸，很难抑制住自己想与人接触的冲动。

在得不到拥抱抚摸的时候，朴珉纪觉得自己是电视里那头鼻孔都在冒气的西班牙斗牛，每个细胞每个毛孔都在冒出不耐烦的气泡，明明日子过得很顺利心情却异常的狂躁。他不像moth情绪波动微乎其微，也不像super每天都在亢奋的顶峰 。朴珉纪自知自己情绪变化巨大，早上会因为绕后输出莫伊拉而大骂半小时，晚上又能因为网络上的恶言而闷闷不乐一整天。对于朴珉纪来说被拥抱被抚摸并不是普通的肌肤相亲，更是抚慰灵魂宣泄内心情绪，能把刺猬的尖尖用卷发棒烫成柔软的卷毛，变成温顺安静的绵羊。

再憋下去他会坏掉的吧，朴珉纪抱着胳膊想。

不能再逃避了。

所以，  
他的初吻丢失在某个凌晨。

老样子，每次比赛日后都会有一天的休假，他又像往常一样在训练室里熬夜。朴珉纪不想回到只有一个人房间，这会使他更加不安，人正缩着身体祈求快点排到比赛，那就能把注意力从温暖的怀抱里抽出。

夜深半队人回去了另一栋别墅，一楼训练室里都没人。sinatraa洗澡后总是光着上半身，半裸着就从浴室里出来，基地里都是男生大家自然也不会在意这些。

但是他介意!  
朴珉纪真的是讨厌死了美国人这种开放。

sinatraa大概是下来拿漏下的东西，带着一身清爽的沐浴露香味路过，皮肤散发着刚从热水澡里出来的氤氲让朴珉纪晕昏脑胀。sinatraa正在隔壁位置穿衣服，他不想偷看的，但眼睛已经失控了，衣服布料摩擦的声音隔着耳机在脑里无限放大，朴珉纪眨眼间就看得失神。

通透爽朗的橙花味一定是洗衣香波的功劳，太阳的温暖被一同晒进衣服里，皮肤和卫衣里都带着简洁而干净的味道。朴珉纪放肆地把鼻尖埋在衣服里，略带湿气的木质香根草大概是sinatraa惯用香水的前调，像雨后淋湿的木头散发出水汽，自然透明又令人愉快，是夏天带来的骤雨，吹散了陈旧郁闷的空气，柔软地让他们的皮肤更加贴近。

朴珉纪不知道自己怎么就抱住了sinatraa，可能是本能的冲动，可能是不受控制的欲望。他把整个头都埋进了sinatraa的腰间，像突然粘人的猫咪，用鼻骨磨蹭着对方腹部的肌肉。美国人大概是对拥抱什么的都见怪不怪，sinatraa并没有错愣地感到惊讶，反而手还揉了两下他的头顶，安慰地扫了扫自己的后背。

“hey viol2t?are u ok?”

sinatraa的头发很长，刚洗完还在滴水。他把目光都聚集在那颗悬在发梢快要滴下的水珠，朴珉纪想，世界有上太多孤独的人害怕先踏出第一步，这次他要抢先一步。

他把人推到了电竞椅上，攀上了肩头笨拙而又好笑地啃上了sinatraa的嘴唇。感情经历丰富的美国男孩当然不会被这些小猫伎俩吓到，虽然搞不懂这位平时脾气糟糕的队友在做什么，但目前为止感觉还不错。sinatraa挑了挑眉想到，作为好队长至少得让自己的辅助知道亲嘴不等于乱咬人。

朴珉纪更懵了。

他正爬在sinatraa的身上被亲得正欢。明明是自己偷袭的对方，现在到好像反客为主，在温暖的身体下丧失了主导权。而且奇怪的很，对方没有推开自己，还继续亲上了，sinatraa的吻技很好把他亲的晕头转脑，手甚至不知不觉地搭在了他的腰上。

那晚结束突然而来的闹剧，朴珉纪把人拉到了房间，翻箱倒柜找出自己的病历证明自己不是变态只是病了。对方尚且是看了两眼，一边意味深长地挑眉一边说他funny，朴珉纪心想自己应该把认识的精神科医生也介绍给他。

虽然朴珉纪到最后也不知道papago帮他翻译的英文有没有翻错，以至于sinatraa那晚没走直接抱着自己睡在一起。将错就错地找到一个帮自己稳定病情的人好像是现在最好的办法了。人选嘛，sinatraa，朴珉纪抱了抱身旁的手臂，嗯也还可以。

#2

夏日弥留之际，如果没有那次荒谬可能一切就不会开始。

一起缩在储物间贴着墙吻到翻云覆雨，还把架子上的东西打翻，在经理来抱怨时面面相觑红了耳根。和偷情一样半夜溜进对方房间相拥而睡，极尽欢愉感受心跳是最好的狂欢。

三个月，终究也是结束了夏天，他们偷偷拥抱疯狂亲吻。朴珉纪觉得自己的病没好反而还加重至上瘾的程度。

总决赛后，短暂的欢愉清醒，意识到即将来临的分别——sinatraa要去参加世界杯，而自己没别的事干就放假回国各回各家。

在大家打包东西收拾行李的那个晚上朴珉纪问他。

“回韩国之后 没有你怎么办”

“找个新的?”

sinatraa的回答也是像极了他脸上不羁的眉毛，拽得不行。

“只是一两个月 你不会不舍得我吧 不会吧?”

也是像往常一样不留余地全力损自己，然后再捂着肚子大笑一通，sinatraa幼稚的样子和把自己推到墙上的时候真的不是同一个人，朴珉纪翻着白眼。

“嘁 fku 我会找个比你好看的 至少眉毛不会这样子!”用手指把眉毛提起来，挑起眉毛咧着嘴模仿做出sinatraa的招牌表情。

“管好你的嘴 婊子”  
“再挑衅我就一嘴巴亲晕你”

想念是尼古丁，酒精，白日梦，失眠的混合搭配。回韩国后，结束了比赛朴珉纪可以暂时没日没夜放肆，入夜就和朋友们一起出去明洞烤肉喝酒ktv鬼混。

就像现在，朴珉纪拿着新买的电子烟从充满烟熏酒熏味的包厢里逃了出来。狭窄的封闭空间很容易地就让人脑袋缺氧，在室外吹了一阵凉风后朴珉纪脑子慢慢恢复工作。他也有样学样地买了电子烟，其实自己并不会抽烟只是周围的人都在玩，为了变成大人的模样也就跟着试一试。

乱吸了一口，他买的是水蜜桃味的，前几口都没有很重的烟味，像水果布丁的香味一样微甜微甜。

咳——咳咳————

逐渐浓郁的尼古丁，把甜味变得苦涩，朴珉纪不小心呛到了气管，刺激到鼻子咳得他双眼通红，电子烟喷出的烟雾熏得他流了眼泪。慢慢地朴珉纪意识到自己并不是被熏哭，再之后就自暴自弃让眼泪模糊了视线，抽了蜜桃味的烟眼泪也会变甜吗?

路人可能会觉得自己是什么流浪汉或者喝醉酒的疯子。朴珉纪坐在路边的台阶，把额头枕在膝盖上，他像个委屈的孩子找不到发泄情绪的原因。总决赛之后回国，他就发现自己的病症好像在减退，遇到人就想亲近的欲望慢慢消失，似乎终于变得正常了。

朴珉纪想。  
他还是不太正常。

他脑子里全是那个人。

#3

颠倒昼夜，直播一整天是因为他睡不着。

顶着200ping去美服排天梯是想sinatraa来找自己双排，只不过有的人没读懂他的意思，私聊自己是stupid bitch后扭头就跟自己兄弟双排。

到底谁才是笨蛋!

在收到集训通知后朴珉纪就天天看着日历掰手指头算着日子到来。书里写的思念之苦他现在到是知道是什么滋味。

经理说，他们今晚凌晨到。揣在手里的手机一直停留在信息等待发送的页面，朴珉纪想找他，又怕表现得太唐突，最后还是把编辑好的英文全部删掉，反正也都是些没营养的话。

抵达的时候是在半夜，他们一队去烤肉店庆祝集合完毕。sinatraa穿着短裤被大家笑了好一会，他好像不怕冷的样子，朴珉纪看着只穿了件卫衣的人偷偷在背后骂了好几句，冷死你个傻逼。

吃烤肉的时候又回到熟悉的热闹，嘻嘻哈哈地成为了店里最吵的一桌。两小时零八分钟，他到现在为止还没和sinatraa说上话，对方坐在桌子的另一头正和striker研究菜单上的烧酒。朴珉纪站起来去卫生间，赌气地把椅子推得哐当响，没管super骂他stupid就跑开了。

眼睛酸酸的睁不开，明明平时这个点都不会困的，今天特别的奇怪。朴珉纪在洗手台前刚洗完脸，抬头就从镜子里看到推门进来的sinatraa，还没来得及戴上眼镜就被拉进隔间。反手锁上门，嘴唇就贴上来了，是股淡淡的烧酒味。他的脸很烫，刚刚冷水洗过的脸又烧了起来，这个傻逼美国人穿的衣服太少就算喝了酒手还是冷冰冰的。sinatraa好像找到了新的玩具，发现自己又烫又红的脸蛋是冬天好玩还能暖手的工具，双手捧着朴珉纪的脸，一路伸到脖子后面露出的皮肤。正想得寸进尺把手伸进衣服里，却被朴珉纪突然哭了一脸泪吓清醒了。

“wh…whats wrong with u? ”

吓得美国人立马把手抽出来，帮他把下摆褥平。

“hey viol2t why do u crying stop”

看对方还在哭个不停酒瞬间就醒了，连忙用袖子帮他把眼泪擦干净。

“我 生气”朴珉纪吸着鼻子说道。

“生气为什么要哭阿?”

“我有病 控制不住” 垂着头不想看到对方的脸。

sinatraa听到愣了愣，退后半步，给了朴珉纪一个今年最大的拥抱。

“你想我了吗”

“………”

“我很想你”

他们抱了大概有一个世纪那么长，临出去前sinatraa再三确认了一遍朴珉纪的脸看不出泪痕才把人领出去。

#4

之后集训的日子过得很平常，自从上次自己莫名其妙地哭后，sinatraa好像是怕了自己似的，都对他恭敬如宾。

他大概是又搞砸了吧，就像往常一样。

经理和大家说这是集训的最后一个星期，明天训练结束后一起到别墅轰趴，让每个人带点东西一起玩。

对啊，时间过得真快呀，之前那么期待的集训这么快就要结束了。朴珉纪想好了要带什么去，他要买好多好多酒，只要醉了就不会难过。

sinatraa最近都不敢再靠近朴珉纪，他也不知道自己上次哪里惹对方生气了。他有认真思考过自己和队友保持着这样的关系是否正常，告诉过自己这就是最后一次了，再遇到朴珉纪找自己都要拒绝，可是偏偏每次都是最后亿次，在这段关系久了以后好像自己也习惯上了这个角色找不到拒绝的理由。

在休赛期里，sinatraa分不清楚朴珉纪每次找自己是因为他的病还是因为他真的想找自己，他怕自己是自作多情的那一个，怕自己是能被替代的那一个。朴珉纪来美服玩的时候他都想把人逮住和自己双排，但最后等到对方都下线了他还是没敢把私聊的话发出去。

可能真的是自己那天太冲动了。sinatraa打算把这些事情在离开韩国前说清楚，他不想把事情拖一整个假期，到新赛季开始他们关系还这么不清不楚。他准备今天在轰趴里要抓住朴珉纪说个明白。

“喂喂 minki nim 你带来什么来快给我检查一下 ”

super看到自己来了马上跑过来把他拦下，嚷嚷着要自己带来的东西。

“sibal 怎么都是酒”

看到袋子里装的都是酒后，super跨着个脸就去找smurf玩了。

也没发生什么特别的事情，就像往常一样大家一起唱歌聊天吃东西。朴珉纪和choi一起分享着带来的烧酒啤酒们，闷闷地喝了几罐他们周围都是散落的空罐子。choi的酒量很好，在喝完那么多之后还能跑去和教练们一起唱歌不跑调，自己就不行了，他现在像死猫一样靠在墙角发呆。

他头晕到不行只想自己静一静，sinatraa突然坐到了面前嘀嘀咕咕地说话，他一个字都没有听懂只看到对方不停在动的嘴唇和数着每次舔唇的次数。

“所以，我想我们应该好好处理一下这段关系…”

“hey sinatraa i real want to kiss you”

“…?”

本来下定决心要把话好好说清楚的sinatraa被突然打断，就在他愣住的时候朴珉纪带着满身酒气往自己身边靠了过来。天阿，他总算知道刚才为什么说了那么久都没有反应，原来是喝了个烂醉。

喝醉的朴珉纪好像很执着于亲自己，而他却不想在这段关系没被处理好之前又放纵自己。所有本来在角落发生的拉扯战逐渐演变成在整个房间里的追逐战。在全队面前，他们的辅助选手Viol2t一直追着自己跑了快半个小时，一边追着还一边喊“i want to kiss you sinatraa”

“够了!!!”

他把后面一直跟着的Viol2t扑倒在旁边的沙发上，声音突然拔高了几个分贝说到。

“你真的想让我亲你?”

抓住了朴珉纪的肩膀不让他乱动，好让他看清楚自己是谁。

“呃…嗯”

喝醉的人半梦半醒，身体软绵绵的任凭sinatraa这样抓住自己，有气无力晃着头。

“你真的真的100%确定要我亲你吗?”

他又把每个字都重复了一遍。

“yes kiss me do it”

然后的然后，就是sinatraa低头，他的刘海遮住了所有的光。亲了，不同于以往的一切，是两片嘴唇温柔地贴在一起，抬头，看向自己的眼睛里有什么东西在熊熊燃烧。左侧的身体无法平静是因为心脏漏跳了一拍，就在你来到面前看到过我的伤痕后，补上了最后一拍。

#5

“经理说你的病差不多痊愈了”

“嗯 再也不会像之前那样了”

“阿哦哦…那蛮好的”

“是阿 从渴肤症变成了渴吻症”

“阿…?”

“就是得了你不亲我就会死的病”

“…”  
“fuck you ugly”

后来在采访里，sinatraa每次被问到自己对2019赛季的回顾，第一个进入脑海的不是什么数据第一MVP和那些冠军奖杯们。

瞬眼光晕，意乱情迷的夏天，想到的全是高温和你的红脸。


End file.
